Compasión inesperada
by Modernity
Summary: Cuando su burbuja estalla, Kurt encuentra consuelo en quien menos lo esperaba.


**Disclaimer: **Glee no me pertenece. Este escrito está hecho con todo el amor del mundo y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.  
**Title:** Compasión inesperada.  
**Resumen:** Cuando su burbuja estalla, Kurt encuentra consuelo en quien menos lo esperaba.  
**N/A: **Solo dos cosas que decir. La primera: deberían darle más protagonismo a Mike Chang (baila estupendamente y es un amor). La segunda: Kurt es la cosa más adorable del mundo entero. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

La melodía del piano sonaba desgarradoramente desafinada aquella tarde. Todos habían abandonado el local de ensayo y se habían marchado hacía horas a sus propias casas pero Kurt no tenía ganas de volver a la suya, así que decidió quedarse solo un rato más después de las clases.

Sus dedos no eran los mismos de siempre. Ya no se movían como antes y más que una balada aquello que tocaba sonaba más bien como si un gato hubiera sido atropellado por un camión. El joven golpeó furioso las teclas, las cuales, como respuesta, le devolvieron un sonido desagradable.

Kurt estaba cansado de todo. Harto de Finn y su estupidez infantil, harto de que su padre le prefiriera antes que a su propio hijo —y aunque sabía que en realidad aquella afirmación no era del todo cierta, dolía de todos modos—, harto de que Rachel se hiciera con todos los solos que él anhelaba, harto de aparecer cada mañana en el fondo del cubo de la basura apestando a huevos podridos y, en general, harto de que las cosas siguieran como siempre.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, brillantes por el inminente llanto. Y es que él siempre había sido de natural sensible, así que no pudo evitarlo. Una reina del drama. Eso era lo único que el podía aspirar a ser.

— ¿Kurt?

Una voz que le era vagamente familiar le hizo voltearse. Mike Chang estaba plantado frente a él y su mirada se tornó preocupada al verle llorar sin motivo aparente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? No me digas que te han vuelto a pegar esos gorilas...

El muchacho, todavía sorprendido por la presencia del asiático, se apresuró a frotar sus ojos con la manga del jersey de D&G que había estrenado aquella misma mañana. Murmuró algo que sonó a _"Es que me he pillado el dedo con el piano"_, una excusa que Mike, por supuesto, no creyó.

— ¿El dedo con el piano? —Inquirió escéptico. Kurt ni siquiera le miró. Solo quería que él también le dejara solo. — Pues vamos a ver ese dedo. Puede ser grave.

Kurt no supo como pasó. Mike se acercó a él en dos zancadas —tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar— y en una milésima de segundo su mano derecha —la que siempre movía de un lado a otro evocando a su adorada Beyonce— estaba siendo examinada por el asiático.

— ¿Q-Que haces? —Kurt se desquitó del agarre y se alejó un poco. Jamás había entablado una conversación con Mike Chang y a penas se dirigían dos palabras de pura cordialidad diarias. No se conocían. A pesar de eso Kurt se asustó porque aquel contacto había alertado todos sus sentidos. Porque las manos de Mike eran las más cálidas que jamás le habían rozado —o golpeado—.

El asiático esbozó una sonrisa divertida sin percatarse en absoluto de la tensión que sufría el otro.

—Me has mentido. Tu dedo está en perfectas condiciones.

Kurt hizo un mohín indescifrable. Todavía continuaba algo aturdido.

—Claro que lo está. —-Replicó. — Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme. Se está haciendo de noche.

El soprano se levantó y recogió sus cosas a toda prisa bajo la atenta mirada de Mike que, de una manera u otra, comprendió dos cosas en aquel momento: la primera, que Kurt Hummel no era un simple chico gay. Era alguien que ocultaba sus preocupaciones y sus penas bajo una coraza de diva indestructible. Y la segunda, que probablemente no fuese demasiado tarde para intentar comprenderle. Porque a Mike le gustaban las personas seguras de sí mismas, que no se arrugaban ante nadie, gente sincera y, para que negarlo, siempre le había parecido graciosa y adorable la forma en que Kurt bailaba, moviendo las caderas con una sensualidad más propia de las mujeres, ajeno a lo que los demás pudieran pensar sobre él.

—Mike. —Kurt estaba junto a la puerta, a punto de marcharse, pero sintió que tenía que decir algo. Algo que ni siquiera sabía. — Gracias.

El aludido le devolvió una sonrisa radiante que Kurt grabó a fuego en su memoria. Cuando la presión amenazara con volver a romperle podría recordarla y entonces —lo sabía, estaba seguro— se sentiría mejor. Porque aquella sonrisa valía más que un millón de palabras de consuelo, mucho más que un abrazo y, por supuesto, mucho más que un estúpido jugador de fútbol.


End file.
